The Pirate and the Bride
by Bsama
Summary: People often wonder why terrible things happen to them. I used to think that somehow it was the world getting back at you for the crimes you've committed, but now, I don't know. What crime had I done to deserve this? Forced to marry a prince I don't even love only to be kidnapped by the most feared pirate in the seven seas. Whatever I may had done, it must have been bad. REWRITING!
1. A Wedding By the Sea

**This story is in the process of rewriting. The first chapter is being reposted soon. If you want to read a story written two years ago and filled with mistakes then continue reading. I warn you, it's bad. You should leave and come back later.**

Chapter 1. The Wedding By The Sea

I stared at my refection in the large, gold vanity mirror. My pink hair was tied behind my head in a tight bun, a few stray locks hang over the my pink cheeks. The white gown that I was wearing hanged off my shoulders, a white rose hung from the center between my breast. The beautiful image only ruined by the unhappy face that stared back at me.

I felt two warm hands rubbing my shoulders, gently. In the mirror I could see my mother, her face gleaming with happiness. "It's time sweetheart," she whispered into my ear, her brown hair trickle onto my cold skin. She handed me my bouquet of white roses and reached for my hand. I let out a big breath and placed my hand in hers.

"It's time," I repeated as I put on a fake smile to please her and pulled the long, white veil over my face.

xOThe Pirate and The BrideOx

I stood in front of the large wooden doors. My arm was neatly placed in the fold of my father's arm, his black tuxedo brought out the white coloring in my dress that flowed to the floor nicely. I turned my head back towards the room where my mother stood. She gave me an approving smile.

The large doors swooped open revealing the deck to the ship we were on. The masts and nets were lined with pink roses that still had their green leaves attached and white streamers. The audience was fill with rows of noblemen, family, friends, and commoners, all their eyes were focused on me. At the end of long aisle stood an archway that was decorated with roses and many other flowers. Below it was the minister is his ceremonial robe, next to him stood the blonde haired prince. His face shining with joy, his tuxedo was pure white except for the red rose that was pinned above his heart. For any other girl in the kingdom this would be a dream, but not me.

The music began to play and my father tugged on my arm, indicating it was time to walk. Our feet began to move. Slowly, we walked down the aisle in a graceful motion, the rocking of the ship didn't make it difficult at all. I could feel all the eyes that were on me, as if they were piercing into my skin. We came down to the end, my father let go of my hand and gave me a tight. I could only place a gentle hand on his back and remain silent. "I love you," he said into my ear. I watched him as he let go and walk towards my mother and younger sister. I turned away from my family's proud faces and to the smiling prince, who stood with his hand extended out for me. I slowly took it with my shaking hand and the ceremony began.

"People, we are gathered here today to honor the joining of these two souls," the minister said to the crowd, then turned to the prince next to me. He began to read out the words that were listed in the black leather book he was holding. "Do you, Prince Tadase Hotori, take the lovely, young Amu Hinamori to be your wife? To love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." The prince's voice was serious, yet filled with joy. He brushed away some of his blonde hair from his face as he spoke. He looked at me with his sparkling red eyes and gave me a childish, flirtatious smile.

"And do you, Miss Amu Hinamori, take the strong, dashing Prince Tadase Hotori to be your husband? To love and to cherish , through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" All eyes were on me, all of them, everyone's… waiting for my decision.

'Why? Why did he have to choose me?' I thought to myself as I looked into Tadase's eyes, 'Out of all the women in the kingdom, he chose me. The prince had to be in town the day I was running errands for my mother. He had to see me from the window in the carriage he was riding in. Why did he have to have me so much that he sent the Royal Guards after me. I know if I had said 'no' something would have happened to my family. Just like the last girl who said no.'

"I… I…" I began to say, but the next word wouldn't come out of my pink lips. My eyes wandered away from his face and to the wooden deck of the ship. The crowd was filled with whispers. 'For my family.' "I….." Suddenly, there was a loud sound of a shot being fired. The entire deck turned quiet.

There was the faint sound of a man whistling. All eyes turned up to one of the three masts of the ship. Leaning against it was a blue haired man with a long, smoking pistol in his hand. He wore a white puffed shirt with a black vest on top, brown pants which dug into his boots, and his hands were covered by a pair of black gloves. He kept his blue eyes focused on me. "I wouldn't say 'I do' if I was you," he said in a low tone, then fired another shot.

The sound was amazingly loud, loud enough that caused both Tadase and I to covered our ears and crouched down in pain. Screams of fear came from the crowd. Royal Guards immediately ran in front of us, weapons drawn. "It's Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Get him!" the commander yelled at the other soldiers.

I looked at the prince, his face had gone from joyful to serious at the sound of the name. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the most feared pirate in all the seven seas… your head is going to be mine today…" he whispered in a cold tone. I looked back at the man, a wicked smirk was upon his face. The ship began to shake violently.


	2. The Stolen Treasure

**A/N Since all of you wanted me to continue I decided I would. So here's chapter 2. Told in Ikuto's POV.**

**Chapter 2. The Stolen Treasure(Ikuto's POV)**

I slashed my blade against the chest of many Royal Guards as I walked down the deck full of screams. My group of pirate had arrive moments earlier. In a very good fashion I may add. They had latched onto the boat and began to climb up the sides causing the boat to shake violently.

I sighed and struck my sword through the chest of a Royal Guard who tried to attack me. "Honestly, is this the best Tadase has?" I asked the guard as I pulled out my sword and watch him crumble to the floor. I continued walking, stepping over the bodies that blocked my way.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" I heard my name being called. I turned around to see the captain of the Royal Guards with his sword held up high in the air. "I am your next opponent!" He said as he charged straight at me, his brown hair flying wildly in the air as he ran. I sighed and suddenly he fell to the floor. A dagger in his chest. Blood stained his shirt.

I walked over to his lifeless body and pulled out the knife. I held it up to my eyes and turned around to see a blonde pigtailed haired. Her shirt was striped purple and white it cut off around her midriff and her pants were ripped near her shins. Her purple eyes looked up at me. "It's not proper for little sisters to be shoving knives into grown men in front of their brothers, Utau." A smile came to her face as I said her name.

"He had it coming," She said as she crossed her arms. I flipped the knife so it blade was facing me and the handle to her. Her small hand reached for it. "You just said this wasn't proper…" She told me as she grabbed it and wiped off the crimson red blood from it.

"We're pirates…" I said with a smirk on my face. I took out my pistol and put it over my shoulder so the barrel was aiming at whatever was behind me. I pulled the trigger not even bothering to look at who I shot. A dying scream filled the air. "We aren't supposed to be 'proper'."

"Speaking of 'proper' where's the little Kiddy King?" She asked as she looked around. "Did you already get to him? I wanted a whack at him too, you know," She said with a pout on her face. I shrugged.

"He got away when you guys came on the boat," I explained to her. I saw a flash of blonde hair from the corner of my eye. "Well… well… well," I murmured to myself and stepped around Utau. "I spy with my little eye an annoying little prince."

I walked towards the spot where I saw the hair, which was behind one of the barrels. I grabbed it's rim and threw it to the side. I brought my blade up to the neck of the person behind it.

My eyes widened at the person who was there. Not Tadase… but his pink haired fiancée. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her gold eyes weren't filled with fear like the others on the boat, but annoyance. I lowered my sword away from her neck. "Where's your little prince?" I asked her.

"I don't know, he told me to wait here. That it was too unsafe to leave because your crew might see us if we left," She answered in an low tone. Her head looked at the floor. "What are you going to do to me?" Her question came out in a whisper, I could see her lip quiver.

"Nothing." I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. My lips went to her ear. "Nothing that involves blood," I whispered into it. Against her will I pulled her across the deck. She tried to get free, many guards ran to save her, but were quickly dealt with by my crew. We nearly got to the front of the boat until a voice stopped me.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Tadase's voice called out my name. I turned around so I was in front of his fiancée, lucky she was shorter than me and the dress wasn't so large, so Tadase couldn't see her. "Your head is mine!" He yelled as he drew his sword and came charging towards me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," I said as I revealed who was behind me. I brought my gun up to her head and Tadase stopped dead in his tracks. "You don't want her to get hurt do you?"

"S-s-stop it," She begged as she turned her head to the little prince. "T-adase," She whimpered as tears formed in her eyes.

"Amu?!" Tadase's eyes were wide with shock, then suddenly turned cold. "Let her go!" He commanded in a serious tone.

"You're not the boss of me little kid." I said. I looked back at the girl and put a hand under her chin and brought her face towards mine. "So your name's Amu…" I began to walk backwards towards the end of the boat, pulling her along with me. As soon as I was on the edge many guards quickly came to Tadase's side.

"Release her!" Tadase yelled as the guards drew their weapons. "Or I be force to shoot."

"Honestly Tadase, you would risk the life of your little fiancée over here just to get my head. Tsk tsk, so selfish." I shook my head and looked up to the mast. Two boys were on it. One with short brown hair and another with rather long purplish hair. They held their swords to two of the ropes that swung from the pole. I faint smile came to my lips.

"Release her!" Tadase repeated.

"Fine, only because you asked." I pushed Amu over the side of the boat. Tadase and the guards quickly looked over the edge. "You should choose your words more properly." I heard a splash. I moved my feet so I was standing of the railing of the boat. "You know what… I'll go rescue her." I jumped off and dived into the water. Under the salted ocean water I could see Amu trying to swim up. I swam next to her, grabbed her waist and went up. She let out the breath she was holding in. I looked up to see Tadase with a shocked expression. "See, I'm not a bad guy," I said as I held her close to my face. "Nagihiko! Kukai! Now!" I yelled as the two boys cut the ropes and swung down.

"Right!" They both yelled. They grabbed Amu and me out of the water and brought us up to the edge of my ship, which had appeared out of the fog just at that second. I landed on my feet with a hand around Amu's waist, Kukai and Nagi landed on the mast of my ship.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Tadase yelled from the side of his ship. The Royal Guards held up their weapons. "Give her back to me!"

"If you wish for her not to be harmed… don't follow me Tadase. I will come for you." I yelled back at him. The rest of my crew swam back to my boat as I distracted him. Utau came to my left, on her other side was Kukai, and besides Amu on my right was Nagihiko. My ship began to move as Tadase did nothing but stare. I looked at Amu, she had fear on her face. "Oh and Tadase!" His head twitched at the sound of his name.

I violently brought my lips down onto Amu's. I could feel her tremble underneath my touch. I put my hand on her pink hair and undid the bun that held it up, allowing her hair to fall. Her lips were warm and they soon parted, allowing me entrance into her mouth. I let my tongue explore the interior slowly. I opened an eye to see Tadase with a shocked look on his face. I smiled against her lips and began to kiss her more violently. Soon his face was engulfed by the fog as my ship began to leave. _'I've got it… his treasure.'_

**A/N Hoped you enjoyed!!! Lol I had a lot of spare time today. (:**

**Next Chapter: Kidnapped**


	3. Kidnapped

**A/N Oh hello… Urgh I hurt my hand today so I couldn't type in computer class, but it's better now, except it's a little swollen but here's chapter 3! Told in Ikuto's and Amu's POV**

**Chapter 3. Kidnapped**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I cupped Amu's small face in my hands, her messy pink locks brushed against my face as my lips crashed against hers. I let my tongue dance in her open mouth, caressing her white teeth and gums .

As my tongue began to make circles around hers I felt a sharp pain and then a salted, metallic taste of blood entered my mouth. My midnight blue eyes widened and my arms quickly let go of her face making her fall to the wooden deck of the ship. I backed away in pain. My hand then came to my mouth. I pulled it back to see the red liquid substance that slid down my fingers. I looked down at her, her honey eyes filled with venom. "You bit…me," I stated in a surprised tone. My eyes moved to my crew. Utau stood there with a shock expression on her face while Kukai and Nagihiko chuckled under their breath.

"Captain just got rejected!" Kukai and Nagihiko both yelled as they threw back their heads together and exploded with laughter. I let out a growl and pulled out my sword, pointing it at the two of them. They both stopped at the sight of it.

I slide the metal sword back into it's sheath then looked back down at the pink haired girl. I turned to Utau. "Tie her up," I commanded with barely any emotion in my voice. Utau nodded and grabbed Amu by the arm, forcefully pulling her up. Utau then grabbed the other arm and pulled it behind her back. With a rope she tied both arms tightly together. "If you need anything… I'll be in my room," I said as I watched Amu struggle against Utau's grasp.

I turned around and headed towards the door leading from the deck to my room, Amu's voice called out from behind me making me stop. "Why did you kidnap me?! What ship am I on?!" her voice shouted but quickly became muffled. I turned back around to see Utau had covered Amu's mouth with her hand, Utau stared at her with her purple eyes that looked much like the dagger that she carries.

"I kidnapped you… because of your little prince, Tadase," I said with as much hatred in my voice as possible. I began to walk away again. I turned my head back, my blue hair swayed as I did. "Oh and welcome to 'The Seven Seas Fortune.'" I saw her eyes widen at the name of the ship, surly she's heard of it.

**(Amu's POV)**

The night moon came up while I still sat on the upper deck, struggling against the ropes that held me to the large wooden pole. The feeling of the rope around my waist began to become uncomfortable, while the other around my wrists began to cut into my skin. My body started to flail on the floor, large grunts came out of my mouth as I lashed out. My messy pink hair, that was now dried with salt the ocean water, laid over my face. I looked down at my feet and the floor as I realized it was useless. I could feel the tears slowly begin to slide down my cheeks.

"You'll hurt yourself if you keep that up," a young girl's upbeat voice said, "And Yaya does not want to clean up your blood." My head shot up to see an orange haired girl, she stared at me with her large brown. She wore a red long sleeve striped shirt and black pants, a mop and bucket were in her hands. "Geesh… I get clean-up duty the first night we have a prisoner on the ship. Why is it always me?" she muttered to herself as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" my hoarse voice called out her name. She slowly turned around and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked down at the floor.

"I-I-I'm Amu Hinamori!" I blurted out frantically. "W-what's your name!?"

"I'm Yaya, Yaya Yuki!" She pointed to herself with her thumb, a large smile planted on her face. She quickly ran over to me and sat next to me, pushing the white dress away as she sat. I looked at her with my big gold eyes. "I'm the youngest on the ship!" She said a cheerful tone but her voice suddenly got low and her eyes focused on the floor. "I'm not suppose to talk to you. I might accidentally let out some information about our plan…"

"What am I going to do with that information?" I motioned to the ropes with my chin. "I'm all tied up." At this she gave out a giggle.

"True…true… I guess the Captain won't mind. Although I can't untie you, but I bet we can be great friends. So let me tell you everything you need to know about the crew." I nodded. "First of all, I love sweets, but you can't tell anyone. I get really hyper and end up blurting out secrets and crap. Second, Utau, the blonde pigtailed girl, she likes to sing, really she does. It may not seem that way because of that scary knife she carries around, but she does. Then there's the brown hair boy, Kukai, he's a little… hyperactive, he'll make fun of the situation whenever he can, but he's great to talk to. Fourth, Nagihiko the purpled haired one, we like to call him Nagi, supposedly he fell and hit his head now he can't remember anything before the Captain picked him off the streets except for the fact that he can dance. He's nice, he has great advice. Last there's the Captain, Captain Ikuto Tsukiyomi… we don't really know much about him. Utau's his sister and he and your fiancé, Tadase, are fighting for some sorta reason. Oh he has a pet parrot named Yoru that he really holds dearly and…" an angry voice cut her off.

"YAYA! WE TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK TO HER!" It screamed. "YOU'VE SAID TOO MUCH!!" Yaya flinched at the tone of the angry voice. She looked at me and winked, she got up and ran towards the voice.

"Wait!" I called out to her, she was too far away to hear me. "And here I thought I could trick her into setting me free," I muttered to myself. I looked out to the ocean that was lit by the night sky. "Even so where would I go? I've been kidnapped… by pirates."

**A/N O.o I think I made Yaya talk way too much… hehe… Silent Tongue Chapter 7 is coming it just needs a little more things to it. (; Good golly, I did not expect 42 reviews for just the first two chapters, thanks everybody. **

**You know I'm debating whether to keep changing the POV or just leave it at one. Part of the next chapter is in Tadase's POV, so that improves the plot line a bit, but I don't want to confuse you guys with the changing and whatnot. So I'll let you choose.**

**Next Chapter: Find Her!**


	4. Find Her!

**A/N Haha the power at the school went out and guess what the teacher's smarty pants of son suggested we do… watch a movie… LOL Well here's chapter 4! Read the ending of chapter 2 to remember a couple things.  
**

**Chapter 4. Find Her! **

**(Tadase's POV)**

I blinked my red eyes in shock at the scene that stood on the deck of the ship that sailed in front of mine. The blue haired pirate known as Ikuto Tsukiyomi held my fiancée's face in his hands. Their lips touching. I saw one of his midnight blue eyes open and look at me. He smirked against her face, it then disappeared and he began kissing her more. The ship known as the 'Seven Seas Fortune' was then surrounded by the fog that laid on the ocean's surface and sailed away, taking Ikuto and Amu along with it.

"Should we follow him my prince?" The green haired royal guard who stood next to me asked. I stood there silent, my eyes focused on the water. I rose my head to the guard, my blond locks gracefully flashed in the sun's light as I moved.

"Are you deaf? Did you not hear what he just say?" I asked the guard with a stern face. I turned around to the deck, the pirate's had made a mess of things. The chairs were turned over, the red and white roses had been ripped from the streamers, the deck stained with the blood of the Royal Guards and few unlucky guest. "Follow her, not him," I murmured in a low tone, but it was loud enough that the guard could hear.

He saluted me. "Yes, your Highness! I shall tell the Captain of the Royal Guards immediately," He bowed his head and walked away. I turned my head away from him and my eyes widened in shock.

"You might have a problem with reporting to him…" I told him and he turned back to me. I walked over to a cold body that laid on the ground. I saw the guard eyes grow large at the sight. I knelt down and touched the crimson red blood that stained the body's uniform. My hands unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it open. I place a hand over the stab wound that had killed the Captain of the Royal Guards. "This is Utau's work," I said in a stern voice. I looked up at the guard. "How skilled are you with a sword?"

"I am more skilled with a blade than he was," he said as he motioned to the lifeless body that laid on the wooden deck. He then looked at me with questionable eyes. "Why do you ask my Prince?"

"I need a new captain and I believe I just found him," I told him as I stood up and wiped my bloody palm on his shirt. "What's your name?"

"Kairi," he responded.

"Very well, Kairi. Get the ship ready, we're heading out. I want all the ships that have sails and rest in my waters looking for Amu. Also, tell Rima that I'm heading out." Kairi then bowed his head to me and ran towards the dock.

I stepped over the dead captain's body and walked towards the edge of the boat. As I looked out onto the blue my hands curled into fists, I could feel my face turn hot with anger. "I'll find you… I promise," I muttered in a low tone. At that moment I wasn't entirely sure weather I was speaking about Amu or Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

**The Pirate and The Bride**

I sat at my mahogany desk, my blond hair fell in front of my face as I signed the papers that laid in front of me. There was the sound of a soft knock at the door. "Come in," I said without looking up from the papers.

"Tadase, why didn't you tell me you were looking for Ikuto Tsukiyomi's ship?" I heard her voice ask. I looked up from the papers to the girl who stood before me. Her long blond hair flowed to her knees and her eyes were beat red from shedding tears.

"Rima… I didn't tell you, because I knew you'd get your hopes up about finding him as well," I explained as I rested my head in my hands. I could see tears gush down her pink cheeks.

"I know he's there," she said between sobs, "I know they took him, I know he's alive, I know Nagihiko's out there somewhere." Her voice was cracked and the tears came down her face faster, but she still looked at me with the same determination as the first time when she asked me to look for her missing love.

I let out a sigh. "Very well. We'll look for our loves together." I held out my hand over the desk. She gave me a weak smile and placed her hand in mine, the lace from her sleeve of her dress tickled my skin. I then kissed her hand. "We'll find them together, my sister."

**The Pirate and The Bride**

I stood at the front of my ship. Behind me to the left stood Kairi, the new Captain of the Royal Guards. To the right stood Rima, my sister who's setting out on the same mission I am. Behind them and the ship, stood my fleet of ships and my kingdom. I raised my sword, the gems on the golden handle shined brightly in the sunlight.

"My people! Begin the search for my bride, Amu Hinamori!" I commanded. Sounds of horns began to fill to the air and every ship began to set sail at the sound of my voice. '_And Ikuto Tsukiyomi!' _I thought to myself.

**The Pride and The Bride**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I sat in the wooden chair in my room, my blue eyes looked out the small opened window to the sunlit day. My abnormal blue colored parrot, Yoru, flew through the window to my shoulder. A note fell from his claws into my gloved covered hands. I opened it and read its contents. A sudden smirk came to my face. I scratched underneath Yoru's beak with my index finger and let out a chuckle. "So… you're finally coming for me… Tadase."

"Finally coming! Finally Coming!" Yoru repeated my words as he flapped his wings and flew away.

**A/N Sorry no Amu, but there's Ikuto! I have early outs all week this week so I get extra time to write and all. I don't have a name for the next chapter yet, drawing a blank…, but I have started it!**


	5. Dinner With a Pirate

**A/N Okay so I decided to rewrite this chapter cause the first one sucked and I'm sorry about that. Hope this one's better (:**

**The Pirate and the Bride Chapter 5. Dinner With a Pirate  
**

**(Amu's Pov)**

"What do you mean he wants to invite me to dinner?" I asked the blonde pirate who's name, I believe, was Utau.

"Our captain, my brother, likes to take care of his guest," She said as she untied the ropes that kept me tied to the mast.

I rubbed my wrist, which had bloody indents from being tied up for so long. I stood up and wobbled back and forth, my feet barely able to maintain balance. I ran my fingers through my knotted hair and unwrinkled the dress I was wearing.

"If he likes to take care of his guest then why did he tie me up for a night?" I said, looking at her with venom in my eyes.

"Don't give me that look," She said, her hand making contact with my cheek, "It was too make sure you couldn't jump off and swim to your little prince. Now, we're too far away for that anymore." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards a cabin. "Yaya! Help me make an ugly soon-to-be princess beautiful!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Yaya's cheerful voice yelled and at once she was at our side.

"Ugly?" I asked myself.

"Close your mouth," Utau commanded.

"Wha-?" My head was suddenly dunked into a bucket of water. I was pulled out and someone began to scrub my head hard.

"Yaya, get the other dress!"

This is how the preparations for my wedding day felt, except, surprisingly Utau and Yaya were far more gentle even though they were pirates.

**The Pirate and the Bride**

I looked at him across the usually small table, there wasn't as much food as I thought there would be.

There was also an awkward silence in the room.

"That dress looks nice on you. As expected since I chose it out."

"Yes, it's a very nice dress." It was an amazingly beautiful dress, in fact. It was light blue and had long sleeves, the sleeves and the bottom rim had lace on them. "Umm, shouldn't there be a large amount of food here, not just one chicken?"

"I am a captain, not a king. I do believe in preparing large amounts of food that I won't even eat. It's such a waste, some people don't even have enough food to feed their families while I have tons." He said as he took a sip of his wine.

"Oh," I looked around noticing that the table was indeed small, small enough that our knees touched, "Isn't this table small as well?"

"If I had larger one I wouldn't be able to look into your eyes," he said in a seductive tone. I looked at him dumbfounded, I could feel my cheeks turn red. "I like to look into people's eyes when I talk to them."

"Ummm, yes. Eye contact is important to make an impression on people." I said avoiding his eyes, hoping my cheeks turned back to their normal color.

"Thanks to the table's small size, I can also do this," He said as he stood up and leaned over the table, his eyes closed, and his lips making contact with mine.

With my eyes completely open in shock, I could see his hand go around to the back of my neck.

His kiss began to get more violent when I wouldn't respond, his lips began to crush mine. The force was so much that my eyes close.

My hand quickly came up and slapped his face.

"What do you think you were doing?!" I asked him angrily, my voice ragged from lack of oxygen.

"Showing you the purpose of the size of the table," He said, a smug smirk on his face, "You know we can do other things with this table as well."

"Never in a million years!" I yelled, once again slapping him with my hand then storming out.

"Ask Kukai or Nagi to show you to your room!" His voice calls out from behind me as I slam the door shut.

**The Pirate and The Bride**

**(Ikuto's Pov)**

Rubbing my face, I walk back to the table and begin to eat again. My parrot, Yoru, flew through the window, lands on the table and begins picking at the chicken.

"I guess you're my dinner date now," I tell him as I scratch under his beak. He only looks at me with his blue eyes and begins to purr. "Yoru, do you know why she likes inflicting pain on me whenever I try to kiss her?"

He flies away.

"I don't either." I said, going back to eating my chicken. "I did save her from a terrible faith after all."

**A/N I hope this rewrite is better than the first chapter I wrote.**

**Also, I have found out that someone has copied one of my stories (Silent Tongue). I really like if nobody would copy any of my stories. **

**I am not mad.**

**It just takes me a long ass time to think of an idea and actually make it into a story.**

**Please don't take mine or anybody else's ideas. The main purpose of fan fiction is to share **_**YOUR IDEAS **_**with other writer's, not so we can reread the same story a thousand times over again.**

**The story that copied mine is called 'No Talk!' read and see if you find any similarities. **

**Today, after I found about it, someone even accused me of taking her idea. I mean come on!**


	6. A Chance to be Free

**A/N I am so, so sorry I haven't been updating at all. I have no excuse for it besides the fact that I didn't feel like writing for the longest time, but that feeling is gone! I'm back and please don't hate me (or throw things at me… I've had that happen, it's not pleasant.)**

**The Pirate and The Bride Chapter 6. In Exchange for a Chance to be Free  
**

_**Ikuto**_

After I finished my dinner, a loud knock came from my door and before I could get up or say anything, Utau came bursting in.

I groaned an unwelcoming groan, but she ignored it.

"Ikuto, we're low on supplies," she said, "We're going to have to dock somewhere and stock up."

"Is that necessary? You know how well we're _liked _around here." I leaned back into my chair and rubbed my temples. "What do we need?"

"We only have enough food to last us two more days, and we need more weapons, bullets, and cannon balls."

"Cannon balls?" I asked confused. Weapons and bullets, I understand but _cannon balls_? When did we ever use cannon balls?

"Well, there's a very simple yet stupid explanation," she said rather nervously.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Would you believe me if I said Kukai tried shooting down a seagull to impress me?"

I rolled my eyes. Kukai, of course.

"Fine, tell everyone we're heading to Port Ventral for some _shopping_."

"Okay," she said and began to walk out, halfway out she stopped and turned to me, "What about the girl? Who should I tell to stay behind with her?"

"Don't worry about that, Utau. I'll take care of her."

**The Pirate and The Bride**

**_Amu_**

I was looking out the small, circle window in my room when I realized the ship had stopped moving. I looked as hard as I could to try to make out where we were.

"Did you expect someone to yell 'Land Ho?'" A voice chuckled from the door. I turned to see Ikuto leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed, and a wide smirk on his face.

"Where are we?" I asked him, trying to get up from the chair I was on. The ship had stop moving, but that didn't mean it stopped rocking.

"We're docked in Port Ventral. Do you know where that is?"

I shook my head in complete honestly. "I've never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't. It's not a place anybody who's been raised in a small town would know," he sigh, probably realizing he'll have to give me more details than that, "Port Ventral has everything a sailor would need for a trip. There are shops and you can trade people are very pleasant and aren't use to crime, which makes it very easy for a pirate to get what he needs."

I understood. He was going to steal.

"Are you going to keep me on this boat while you steal from innocent people or am I allowed off?" I asked him, hoping that he would at least put one of his crew members in charge of me so then I could trick them and take off.

"I'll let you off… on two conditions."

"Fine, what are they?" I asked, I could almost taste freedom.

"You're pretty stupid. Agreeing to conditions before knowing what they are," he said with laughter in his voice, "The conditions are one of my crew has to watch over you."

"Fine."

"And the other is you have to sleep with me."

**A/N I'm sorry it's short and suckish and that I left you off at a chiffhanger! (:**

**-Bsama**


	7. Love is War

**A/N Whats up people of Earth or wherever your from (Mars? Pluto? The Sun? Give me a HINT!) (: Anyways…here's the chapter… enjoy if you dare. HAHAHA(this is suppose to be an evil laugh but I don't think it suits me…) **

**The Pirate and The Bride Chapter 7. Love _is_ War**

**_Amu_**

"Wh-what?" I asked confused, not even bothering to hide the fact that I was completely taken aback by his words.

He sighed unpleased. "You really need to start listening to people, Amu," his hand then made it's way to my face and slowly began to brush my cheek, "Let me say it slower. _SLEEP-WITH-ME_…" he said putting emphasis on every word.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Not one single word of anger or frustration could leave my lips…_nothing_. I stood there in total shock, my mouth wide open ready to speak and the words stuck at my throat.

I guess my expression must have been hilarious because Ikuto burst into laughter.

**The Pirate and The Bride**

**_Ikuto_**

I just couldn't keep it in any more, I basically exploded in laughter. This girl actually thought I was being serious about sleeping with her.

_Me_?_ Being serious_?

Her expression was hilarious! She was so dumbstruck she couldn't say anything!

"Wha-what's so funny?" she asked. At least she managed to spit something out.

"Your face," I told her as my little laughing fir began to end. She looked at me angrily and I decided to add more fuel to the fire. "You also seem to realize that you've already agreed to my conditions."

"I HAVE NOT!" she yelled.

"Oh, but you have Amu. Remember? When I told you I'll let you off on two conditions you replied, 'Fine, what are they?" I told her as I bent down so our faces would be on the same level. She looked away angrily once she saw a smirk come to my face.

"Idiot…" I heard her murmur under her breath.

I began to walk off the ship and sighed. "Well then, we should be going. I want to get my babysitting over with as soon as possible."

"_Babysitting_?"

"Yes, I am your babysitter for the day."

"No, no you can't!" She yelled, "You said one of the crew was going to watch me!"

I let out a small chuckle and took out a pair of handcuffs from my pocket. "A Captain _is _part of the crew," I said as took her hand and handcuffed it to mine, "He's just at the top of the pyramid."

**The Pirate and The Bride**

**_Tadase_**

"Clearly, _that pirate _has a plan or else he wouldn't have this easy to track down," I said to Kairi as I stood in front of the "Seven Seas Fortune", there was no one in sight.

Kairi looked at me worried. "Maybe he just underestimated you, your Highness."

"No, that's not his game. No matter how cocky or arrogant he looks, he still thinks things through."

"So why would he dock in Port Ventral? He would have thought that we would come here first, I mean, it is an easy target. The people here are so… _trusting_," Kairi said as he looked around at the many people walking and smiling at each other.

"Even so… Get someone to guard the ship. Have everyone else scour the place. I want him dead," I said in a nastly tone.

"And the girl? Surely they didn't leave her on the boat." Kairi asked.

I looked at him with my red eyes filled with determination. "I want her to be brought back to me safely and unharmed. Not one scatch on her, you hear me? No flaws what so ever." Kairi bowed and hurried to give the orders.

I then heard a squawk, I looked up to the sky to see a blue parrot circling above me. I stared at it intently, that was, until it "relieved" itself of it waste onto my face.

"Captain Ikuto! Captain Ikuto!" It yelled as it flew away.

I wiped the insolent bird's waste off on my face and growled. "This means war, Ikuto."

**A/N I'm sorry I had to do that. I had a dream about Tadase getting pooped on by a bunch of birds at the zoo for some reason O.o Oh well, it just bird poop, it comes off. How many of you ever thought about writing a book? Cause I do sometimes, just hoping I'm not alone. (:**


	8. Port Ventral

**A/N What do you say when you have nothing to say? -_-' idk… Enjoy…**

**The Pirate and The Bride Ch. 8 Port Ventral**

_**Amu**_

"And this is the best place in the entire port to drink a cup of coffee," Ikuto said gesturing to an old building that stood behind him, Café Noir was written on a sign that hung from the wall.

"I'm not interested in some idiotic café and it's coffee, nor am I interested in the rest of your dumb tour." I told him in the harshest voice I've ever conjured.

He winced as if he was hurt by my words. "Well, excuse me for attempting to show a world outside of your tiny village…" He rolled his eyes. "If you can called it a village."He then walked into the café and I followed, not because I wanted to but because he refused to to take off the pair of handcuffs that locked us together… that bastard.

"Welcome back to Café Noir, Mr. Tsukiyomi," a waitress told him as she lead us to our table. Ikuto and I sat on the same side due to the handcuffs. "The usual?" She asked looking at him.

"Nah, a cup of coffee would suffice," he shot a glance at me and smirked, "and some orange juice for the _child_."

"_CHILD_! Who are you calling a child, you immature pirate!" I yelled at him, but he ignored it. The waitress let out a chuckle and left.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before I finally said something. "Tsukiyomi is a pretty odd name to choose for a fake name."

Ikuto looked at me with an odd expression and sighed. "You need to get out more. It's my last name… Don't you read the 'WANTED' posters? I honestly think my picture was pretty good."

"Oh." That was all I could manage to said. "Right, it must have slip my mind. You know, with all that's happened in the past couple of days."

"Sure it did," he said smugly.

When the waitress came back with our drinks, I understood why Ikuto said this café was the best to get coffee because all he had to do was wink and got it for free.

"You shouldn't have scammed her." I said as I took a drink from my cup.

All he said was, "I'm a pirate," and began to chuckle.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"I'm right-handed," he said looking at the hand that was locked up with mine. He then looked at me and his voice turned seductive, "Feed me."

I kicked him and he let out an "Ooof".

"Hey! That hurt you little-" His words were cut off by the sound of a gun firing.

"What was that?" I asked looking from him to window and back to him.

His eyes were unreadable and his hand was curled up into a fist, his teeth were clenched together, "Damn…" He cursed and looked at me, "We messed up…"

**The Pirate and Bride**

_**Tadase**_

"Kairi!" I yelled while shaking his body that laid on the ground. Blood was leaking from his side. "Kairi! I yelled once more before I heard him groan.

"I'm okay, the bullet only grazed my side," He said as he stumbled to his feet.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, right now we need to catch those pirates, your Highness."

"Right." I said in agreement. I looked at the small group of pirates that stood before me. There were five of them, but I only recognized Utau, Ikuto's sister. She was yelling at some brown haired boy who was cringing in fear.

"KUKAI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" She yelled at the boy, who apparently was named Kukai.

"Excuse me," I said and they turned their attention towards me, "You shot my right-hand man, I can only take it as a declaration of battle." I took out my sword and pointed it straight at the boy, Kukai. "Prepare to die. Right here, right now."

"Nice going Kukai, you shot the Kiddy King's right-hand man," Utau punched him in the shoulder.

"How was I suppose to know, the sun was in my eyes!" He said back.

"Enough! Now die…" I said as I lunged forward… and then I saw her… with _him_.

"Tadase!" I stopped at the sound of her voice.

**The Pirate and The Bride**

_**Ikuto**_

Tadase stopped trying to cut Kukai's head off when he saw us. His glared softened and he smiled. "Amu, thank goodness you're safe…"

"Yup, thanks to me," I added to the end of his sentence. Tadase hardened up again when he saw me.

"Release her!" He commanded and pointed his sword at me.

"Geez, no need to yell, Kiddy King and put your sword down, you could hurt someone."

"Like your little brown haired retard did to Kairi?" He growled trying to intimidate me but failed.

I shot a glance at Kukai and sighed. Kukai smiled embarrassed. "Sorry boss."

"Hmmm," I said as I looked at this Kairi person, "Kukai, you need better aim."

"What!" Tadase yelled in shock. "Never mind, hand me my bride or paid the price." I looked down at Amu, I had almost forgotten she was here, and chuckled. "What's so funny, Tsukiyomi?"

"Well, you see, I would give her back if I wanted to but…" I held up our handcuffed hands. "I seem to have misplaced the key."

"YOU DID _WHAT_!" Amu yelled instead of Tadase. She glared at me with venom in her eyes and her teeth were clenched together. I swore she was going to explode of anger. "YOU'RE LYING! YOU STUPID PIRATE! HOW DARE YOU! YOU-" I turned back to Tadase, leaving Amu to continue her tantrum.

"We'll take our leave now," I turned around and tugging Amu along with me.

"Oh, do you take me as an idiot, Tsukiyomi? I've have guards stationed at that little boat of yours." Tadase said. "I'm also not going to let you go unharmed." The guards behind him raised their weapons. Behind them I saw a small girl with long blonde hair.

"Rima…" I whispered so low only Amu heard me. " Utau, where's Nagi?" I said to her over my shoulder and cocked my head in Rima's direction. Utau's eyes widened and then she nodded and ran off.

"Where is she going?" Tadase asked.

"To get a friend."

"Captain? What going on?" Nagihiko asked as Utau pushed him to my side.

"Nagi!" Rima yelled and ran in front of Tadase. "Oh goodness, you're safe. What have those pirates done to you?" She asked as she took in his appearance.

Nagi looked up at me confused. "Captain, who's that?"

"Nagi, it's me, Rima. Don't you remember?"

I saw Tadase rolled his eyes behind her. "Rima, I don't have time for this. Guards shoot them all down!" Tadase plaused and then added, "Don't hit Amu though!"

Rima turned back to Tadase. "What are you doing? Nagi with them!"

"I don't care, I want Ikuto Tsukiyomi's head! Guards!"

Rima slapped Tadase, tears began to run down her cheeks. "I have as much power as you do… Guards stand down!" The guards did just that.

"No! Prepare to fire!" Tadase yelled at them.

"Stand down!" Rima yelled once.

I turned to Kukai and told him, "Aim and shoot."

Kukai looked at me dumbfounded. "At what?" He asked.

"Anything."

Kukai brought up his gun and fired. The bullet hit one of the guards in his shoulder. Rima and Tadase stopped yelling and looked at the injured man.

"Run! To the ship!" I commanded and picked up Amu, swinging her over my shoulder, despite her complaints. Everybody ran towards the docks and Tadase followed. I heard him commanding his soldiers not to shoot because of Amu. I smirked. She was the prefect shield.

"Captain! There's two guards in front of the ship!" Someone said.

"Utau!" I yelled at her.

"Right," She said and took out two daggers. She threw them forwards and struck the Kiddy King's guards in the chest.

"Where's Yaya?" I asked as we boarded the ship. I put Amu down on her feet.

"Yaya's here!" I heard her say as she popped out of a barrel. "Those guards didn't think to look in here!"

"Great… Everybody prepare to set sail!" As the ship began to move, I looked at the docks only to see Tadase running. He jumped from the dock trying to get onto my ship, but was too late, we were already on our way and he found himself in the ocean.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" He yelled before a wave crashed over him.

**A/N Oooooo, that was an intense chapter. Let the intensity continue! You know in the next chapter...  
**


	9. Prison

**A/N I googled myself. I'm the first one that comes up ^^**

**The Pirate and The Bride Ch. 9 Prison **

_**Amu**_

It's an understatement to say that I was a little annoyed by my situation. For the past month I have been at the mercy of Captain Ikuto Tsukiyomi and his crew. Prince Tadase, my fiancé, has practically the kingdom's entire naval fleet looking for me.

I honestly don't know if I actually wish to be rescued. If I return back home, I will forced to marry a man that I harvest no feelings towards. Here, I am not forced to be with someone against my will… but there's still that loathsome pirate.

I just don't know what to do. Maybe being at sea has screwed with my mind.

**The Pirate and The Bride**

_**Ikuto**_

It's been a week since the run-in with the Kiddy King in Port Ventral. Since then, Amu has become distant. After I had freed her from the handcuffs, she now refuses to speak to anyone and stays in her room. As Captain of the ship, I will not take this type of behavior from anybody. I had had Utau inform her that I wish to have dinner and speak to her.

"Hello Amu." I said as I answered the door. She said nothing as I offered her my arm and went directly to sit in her chair. "Nice to see you too." I muttered as she passed me. The first couple of minutes of dinner were spent in complete silence until she finally spoke.

"What do you want from me?" She asked not daring to make eye contact.

"What makes you think I want anything from you? I simply wanted to speak to you," I told her as I took a sip of my drink.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say," she snapped. "I'm sick of this… this game! I realize that you have something against Tadase, but I would prefer it that you kept me out of it and let me go!"

I stood up and made my way towards her side of the table. I noticed the annoyance in her eyes grew larger as I came closer. "I understand why you feel that way but I cannot do that. You are a treasure to Tadase, something that would him rather happy and I made a vow that I would never let him be happy."

"I only wish to go home…" She whispered.

"As long as he is alive and looking for you, you will never go home. I advise you to get use to this ship." Tears began to flow down her cheeks as I made my way towards the door. Turning back I added, "You are to sleep in my room from now on. We made a deal in Port Ventral, remember?"

I heard her tears turn into sobs as I close the door behind me.

**The Pirate and The Bride**

_**Tadase**_

I have never wanted to kill someone as bad as I want to kill Ikuto Tsukiyomi. That pirate lives to make my life hell. He has ruined my happiness and above all else, embarrassed me. I saw red and tried to climb out of my bed but was pushed back down.

"Stay in bed Tadase, you're sick!" Rima yelled at me. I groaned and curse that damn pirate once more. It was his fault that I had jumped into the ocean and had gotten sick.

Fighting Rima, I tried to get up once more but my head began to spin and I fell back against the pillows once more. "Help me up. I must save Amu," I told her.

"What use are you to her in your condition?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I want to find her as well."

"You're such a liar, Rima," I said as I rubbed my eyes. "You've never liked Amu and you're only here for Nagi."

She frowned and walked out the room locking the door behind.

**The Pirate and The Bride**

_**Amu**_

I sat in _his _room with no one for company. I had not seen any of the crew since Utau had told me Ikuto wanted to see me.

I can't help but feel hopeless. What if I never get out of here? Will I spend the rest of my life here, on this boat, forever a prisoner of a pirate?

The door opened and Ikuto walked in. I narrowed my eyes at him while he let out a loud yawn and took off his jacket. "Hello once again, Amu." He said with a smirk. In that moment, I made a decision.

I will not let this man break me.


	10. Update

Hello everybody. Bsama here.

I have some news that some of you might like. I've recently decided to rewrite this story. It's been a couple of years since I've updated and I know that some of you have been waiting for a new chapter for a** LONG** time(though, if you stopped reading this fic I wouldn't blame you). It will take some time because I forgot where I wanted to go with this story but I've already have half of the first chapter finished.

I'm not going to make excuses for myself. I got lazy and just gave up on writing. I'm sorry for that. Big thanks to everyone who's read/favorited/reviewed this story.

I would also like to tell you that I was only twelve when I started this story. I'm older now and hopefully my writing has improved so you won't have to read a story full of mistakes. My sister read this story to me a couple of months ago and it was so bad I was crying with laughter.

I am unsure of how to approach this. Should I take down the chapters already written, delete them and post new ones, or just delete it entirely and then make another story with the same title but no statistics? Do you think I should just not come back at all? What do you, as the readers, think I should do?

If you have questions, concerns, or any advice, message me. I'm a nice person who can take criticism.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
